1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting with an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 2004/114469 discloses a terminal fitting with an electric wire, which includes an angular tube-like box portion, a coupling portion that is joined to a rear end of the box portion and has an approximately U-shaped cross section, and an open-barrel type crimping portion that is joined to a rear end of the coupling portion, and in which a terminal portion of the electric wire is fastened to the crimping portion so that electrical conduction can be established.
In this terminal fitting with the electric wire, the coupling portion is reinforced by forming respective plate-like portions in left and right side plate portions constituting the coupling portion and coupling the respective plate-like portions to crimping pieces constituting the crimping portion by the coupling portion. However, since the coupling portion has a flat plate-like shape, a significant increase in the strength thereof cannot be expected.
The present invention has been accomplished based on circumstances as described above, and it is an object thereof to reliably reinforce the coupling portion.